Echec et mat
by Elle Sid
Summary: OS - Roy s'ennuie seul à Central City alors que tous ses subordonnés on été mutés... Tous ? Non, il en reste un...


**Full Metal Alchemist**** © Hiromu Arakawa**

**Jean Havoc X Roy Mustang**

**

* * *

**

**Echec et mat**

Roy tournait en rond. Central City. QG le plus important de l'armée. Ville principale du pays, grande, sale, ennuyante. Et pourtant, à cet instant précis, rien ne paraissait plus vaste, répugnant et barbant que son immense bureau vide.

Hawkeye assistante du président, Falman envoyé au Nord, Fuery au Sud, Breda à l'ouest. Seul restait présent Havoc, toujours coincé sur son lit d'hôpital. Le colonel attrapa sa longue veste bleue à l'emblème de l'armée et pris son jeu d'échec dans le tiroir de son bureau. Quelques minutes plus tard, il toquait à la porte blanche.

-Ouai !

-Havoc tu pourrais être un peu plus poli, et ôte moi de suite cette cigarette de ta bouche !

-Ah tien, bonjour colonel !

Ecrasant rapidement sa cigarette, le sous-lieutenant se redressa tant bien que mal sur son lit pendant que le colonel Mustang enlevait sa veste pour la mettre sur le dossier d'une chaise dans un coin de la pièce.

-Que faîtes-vous ici colonel ?

-Je m'ennuyais vois-tu… Je suis tout seul dans mon grand bureau, aux dernières nouvelles les frères Elric ont suivit mes directives et sont à présent à Briggs où le colonel Amstrong les attend. Je n'ai pas reçut d'ordre, je me permets donc de venir te proposer une petite partie d'échec. Même si t'es qu'un pauvre idiot tu sais au moins déplacer les pièces sur le plateau, n'est-ce pas ?

-… Allez, c'est partit.

Prenant place sur le bord du lit, Roy attrapa la table à roulette qui servait aussi bien de support pour manger que pour lire à Havoc. Le hasard fit que Havoc tira les pièces blanches en choisissant la main gauche du colonel.

-La chance des débutants…

L'homme blond leva les yeux au ciel et imita son supérieur en plaçant les pièces sur le plateau. Le jeu pu enfin commencer et Havoc avança un de ses cavaliers. Il se le faisait manger deux minutes plus tard par un pion affamé. Un petit quart d'heure plus tard, il avait réussit d'on ne sait quelle manière à éjecter la reine et les deux cavaliers du colonel. Mais, s'il ne manquait que trois pièces à Roy, Havoc, Jean de son prénom était en très mauvaise posture. Il ne restait sur le plateau que le roi blanc, deux pions de la même couleur, entouré d'une marrée de figurines noires.

-Echec au roi.

-…

-Sur cette case aussi regarde, y'a mon fou.

-… ?

-Là c'est bon ! M'enfin, t'es bien bête, échec et mat !

Roy n'avait eu qu'à bouger sa tour et le roi blanc se couchait sur le damier.

-Ah ! Ca m'a tué ! Je suis naze !

-Ca te fait du bien de te remuer l'esprit ! C'est pas avec les trucs que Breda t'a filé que tu va reprendre du poil de la bête !

-Ils sont très bien ces ressorts !

-Pff, tu ne sais même pas comment ça s'appel ces trucs…

-Bah vous non plus que je sache !

-… C'est vrai.

S'autorisant un petit sourire, Roy tourna la tête pour regarder à travers la fenêtre.

-Ah, tu vois la caserne d'ici.

-Ouai… C'est pas forcément très réjouissant…

-Hum… Bon, je vais y aller.

-Déjà ?

-Tu te sens d'attaque pour une deuxième partie peut-être ?

-Heu en faite nan !

-C'est bien ce que je pensais… Bon, je repasserais peut-être demain. Repose-toi et pense à ta rééducation…

-Ouai ouai…

Saluant d'un petit claquement de talon et de sa main gantée au front, Roy sortit de la pièce et Jean ralluma la cigarette à peine consommée. Le colonel avait oublié de prendre le jeu resté sur la chaise d'où il avait repris sa veste.

Roy se présenta à la même heure le lendemain et c'est après un bref salut qu'ils débutèrent une nouvelle partie. Jean réussit cette fois à lui manger les fous, un cavalier, une tour et deux trois pions pour se faire bêtement piéger entre la dernière tour noire et la reine alors qu'il lui restait ses deux cavaliers et un fou.

Roy félicita son adversaire et pris congé à la fin de la partie, une demie heure à peine après son arrivée.

Les visites du colonel se succédèrent au fil des jours et Havoc, en subordonné attentif et perspicace finit par mettre échec et mat son supérieur. Irrité, le brun avait immédiatement lancé une autre partie alors que celle disputée à l'instant avait duré deux bonnes heures. Il n'était pas loin de 20h lorsqu'ils finirent sur un pat, ne restant sur le plateau que leurs deux rois.

-Raaaaaaaaaaah ! Mais c'est pas vrai ! Franchement, tu es exaspérant Havoc !

-Dîtes plutôt que je suis brillantissime…

-Ouai… Jusque là c'était dur de me battre à ce jeu… Il faut croire que l'élève a surpassé le maître…

-… Vous étiez un très bon professeur colonel, c'était très instructif et au moins, je ne me suis pas ennuyé tout seul dans cette chambre blanche alors que mes jambes sont inutilisables…

-Et moi dans mon grand bureau avec pour seul compagnie vos rapports… Vous me manquez vraiment tous, autant que vous êtes…

Le colonel se laissa doucement glisser contre la fenêtre alors qu'il avait aidé le sous-lieutenant à croiser ses jambes pour être plus confortablement installé pour jouer.

Le soleil était couché depuis longtemps mais Jean continuait de fixer l'horizon. Roy avait croisé ses mains sous sa tête et regardait le plafond. Aucun des deux ne parlait et une heure de plus s'écoula avant que Roy ne prenne enfin la parole.

-Les infirmières ne viendront pas me mettre à la porte ?

-Non. En tant que médaillé démis de ses fonctions pour blessures de guerre je n'ai aucun couvre feu niveau visite.

-C'est bien…

-… Ca dépend… Je préfèrerais qu'elles débarquent furibondes et vire ma mère !

-De ce point de vu là…

-Hum…

-Je… Ca te dérange si je reste dormir ici ?

-… Comme vous voulez.

-Et arrête avec ce vouvoiement. Comme tu viens de le dire, t'es censé ne plus être sous mes ordres ! Même si on se comporte toujours comme tel…

-… Si tu veux.

Le blond sourit et le brun s'installa plus confortablement. Tous deux s'endormirent rapidement ne s'étant même pas rendu compte qu'une infirmière était passée deux heures plus tôt pour déposer le plateau repas de Jean qui avait refroidit, posé sur la commode blanche.

Les rayons du soleil éveillèrent le colonel endormit. Il se redressa lentement et fixa le visage du blond toujours endormit.

Durant la nuit, il s'était réveillé et avait étendu les jambes toujours pliées du blond. Puis il s'était couché sur le flanc, tout contre lui, se rendormant paisiblement.

De nouveau éveillé, il fixait intensément le visage endormit alors que le blond avait passé son bras autour de ses épaules, l'empêchant ainsi de glisser au sol durant la nuit. La main était toujours sur son épaule alors qu'il regardait la fine bouche rose.

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il se pencha un peu plus et fermant les yeux, posa ses lèvres sur celles du blond. Instantanément, il sentit la prise sur son épaule se raffermir alors que l'autre main s'était pausée sur sa hanche et le faisait complètement basculer sur le corps couché.

Le baiser se fit soudainement moins chaste et Roy accepta sans résistance la langue chaude qui en quémandait l'entrée. Il commençait à avoir très chaud sentant d'agiles doigts caresser ses cheveux alors que son bassin se réveillait tout contre celui déjà bouillonnant de Jean. Il finit par rompre le baiser et se redressa, plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de son vis-à-vis.

-T'as la trique. _fit-il sans ciller_

-Toi aussi je te signale. _répondit le blond dans un sourire_

-…

-… Je peux ?

-… Oui…

Havoc qui avait posé sa main sur les fesses du colonel remonta rapidement pour y revenir après avoir passé sa main sous le caleçon tout en reprenant ardemment la bouche du brun. Roy prit lui aussi plus d'assurance et ôta son tee-shirt blanc à Jean alors qu'il n'avait déjà plus ni pantalon ni caleçon et que sa chemise était grande ouverte.

Les couvertures avaient été mises à bas et Havoc tenait fermement le colonel contre lui, ses mains parcourant ses fesses et sa langue son torse. Roy crispait ses mains dans la chevelure blonde et poussait de long gémissements le visage enfouit dans le cou de son partenaire.

Enfin, Jean osa enfouir ses doigts ensalivés dans son anus et Roy lâcha un grognement de surprise. Reprenant sa bouche avec ferveur, Havoc le fit taire à mesure qu'il préparait son ancien supérieur à une future sodomie.

Dégageant enfin son sexe de son pantalon d'hôpital, il laissa le colonel s'asseoir sur lui à son rythme. Les larmes jaillissaient de ses yeux à mesure qu'il avalait la hampe de chaire. Enfin, complètement assit, il laissa sa tête retomber sur le large torse du blond qui l'enserra doucement de ses bras tout en couvrant son cou de baiser et commencer à bouger en lui.

D'abord lent et doux, le rythme imposé par Jean s'intensifia alors que le brun gémissait de plus en plus fort et ouvrait largement la bouche dans une supplique muette.

Transpirants, les gouttes de sueur venant se mélanger à leur baiser, les deux hommes atteignirent l'orgasme à l'unisson et le brun se laissa tomber sur le blond qui s'affaissait lui aussi contre la tête de lit, dans l'oreiller immaculé.

Reprenant leur souffle, Jean caressait doucement les cheveux noirs alors que Roy triturait machinalement une courte mèche blonde, sa tête ayant encore trouvé refuge dans le cou chaud.

Ils restèrent un moment comme ça jusqu'à ce que Jean commence à gigoter et prenne doucement son amant par les épaules pour le redresser et accrocher son regard dans le sien.

-Est-ce déplacé de dire à son ancien supérieur qu'on est tombé amoureux de lui à cause de quelques parties d'échec ?

-… Quand tu marcheras de nouveau c'est moi qui te ferais l'amour.

-D'accord…

Roy se pencha pour embrasser une dernière fois le blond et descendit du lit pour se rhabiller rapidement et sortir de la pièce, emportant l'échiquier, sans aucun regard en arrière.

Le lendemain, il ne vînt pas. Jean appela une infirmière et la pria de lui préparer des séances de rééducations dès le lendemain.

Trois mois plus tard, l'ancien sous-lieutenant Jean Havoc sortait de l'hôpital militaire de Central City, claudiquant encore malgré l'aide d'une béquille.

Il toqua fébrilement à la porte blanche du grand bureau et la voix qu'il espérait entendre de nouveau depuis des mois fit vibrer son corps.

-… Tu triches… Tu as une béquille…

-… Tant mieux je ne voulais pas devenir le passif après ne t'avoir touché qu'une seule fois…

-Tant mieux je ne voulais pas jouer l'actif alors que j'ai connu beaucoup de femmes et qu'aucune d'entre elles ne m'a fait plus vibrer que toi en moi…

-Echec et mat ?

-Je m'incline…

Jean sourit alors que Roy se mettait sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser tendrement.


End file.
